charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Projective Levitation
Projective Levitation is the power to make objects as well as people defy gravity and levitate, by focusing on them, then have them levitate off the ground and rise high up into the air. Variations There are two ways to make things levitate: *Focus on the desired target, then have it levitate. *Focus and point your hand at a person or object. This allows the user to control and direct them. *Touch a person as well as an object, then have them levitate into the air with you. *Touch a magical power and have it rise into the air. Strength and Skill When Phoebe first received this power, she found that she could touch things and it will become light and levitate. She first used it to levitate a grown adult person. Overtime, as her powers progess she became more powerful, able to levitate a Orb Shield containing four grown adults. As she became more comfortable with her power, she found that she could also use it while guilding through the air to another location, usually while carrying passengers. As her power continues to grow in strength, she will be able to levitate people without touching them. Ariel's power was also exceptionally strong, she was able to levitate a large number of objects at the same time, simply by focusing on them. When her familiar Shadow stole her power, he was able to channel it through his hands, and was skilled enough to lift and send a person flying into walls by pointing his fingers. He was even able to lift and drop people. Levitating People One aspect of the power is to lift one as well as multiple individuals into the air and have them float, often by pointing a hand at or by simply touching the desired target. Users that channel the power through their hands are more powerful, they can move and even throw the person they have levitated into a wall. They can also cause harm by levitating and then dropping people from a great height. Shadow using Ariel's power was able to lift and throw his victims back into walls. Phoebe can lift a grown adult male, by touching him as well as by pointing out her hands. Levitating Objects The other aspect of the power is to make objects light and float into the air, usually in one place, often by focusing on or by touching them. This can be seen as magical lifting. This is often used while meditating. Areil used her power to levitate a circle of candles, while she meditated. Phoebe often channels this power through her hands, often by touching the object she wants to levitate. She even found that she could levitate other people's powers. On one occasion, she levitated a Orb-Shield containing four grown adults for a short period of time. Limitation This power as a few limitations, these are: *Some users can not levitate more than one person or object at a given time. *Some users may not be able to move the person or object that they have levitated. *Users must be in the vicinity of the being or object that they want to levitate into the air. *Some users may not be able to levitate another power. *In the early stages of the power, some users may require a touch to levitate things. History Ariel's familiar became a Warlock after he killed her and stole her powers. Using this power, the warlock, Shadow, could cause other objects and people to levitate, however, it is not known if he could levitate himself. Pre-Witched It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others without touching them; she was seen levitating herself and Cal Greene. She developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it.Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch With it, Phoebe found that she could extend her levitation powers to levitate other people and objects, so long as she establish and maintain physical contact with them. She once used her powers to levitate a newscaster by grabbing him and having him levitate with her. She also levitated a pillow that she was sitting on, while she was meditating. Shortly after these events, the Elders strip her of her powers because she was abusing her magic. However, after earning back her powers, which were held by the Elders for nearly four years, she found that her power had grown stronger. She could now levitate other people's powers, Paige's Orb-Shield, along with Leo and her sisters for a short period of time, however she needed to be aided by Piper's explosion power in order to move them all the way across the battle-field. Users *Ariel *Phoebe Halliwell *Shadow (stolen from Ariel) See Also * Hovering * Levitation * Telekinesis References Category:powers